


fault and blame

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Child Murder, Dubious Morality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinfic, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Swearing, Talking, Talking To Dead People, just. shit i wish i could tell him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I killed twelve people. I deserve this.""You don't, though."





	fault and blame

"I killed twelve people," Sal said bluntly, pinching the bridge of his prosthetic's nose. "I deserve this, okay? Just fucking drop it already." He turned to face the wall. 

"You  _don't_ though, Sal." Larry ran his hands through his hair. "You deserve so much fucking better than this[.](http://childoffaerie.tumblr.com/post/182979877011/im-not-your-uwu-baby-or-your-precious-boy)"

"Twelve. People."

"You said it yourself; you didn't have a choice."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't my fault!"

"But it  _wasn't_ your fault!"

Sal groaned, dragging one hand down his face. "Larry, we're not discussing this again."

"Sure, you did it. You killed everyone. Big fucking deal."

"Yeah, it kinda is!"

"But it doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"I'm a mass murderer, Larry. Mass murderers tend to be pretty shitty human beings."

"But you didn't kill them because you  _wanted_ them dead, dude. You did it so that plague of black gunky shit didn't spread. You only did it because the fate of the _whole fucking world_ was _literally_ in the balance."

"You think that should excuse my actions?" Sal sat up, glaring daggers at his friend. "Larry, I killed little Sodapop.  _I killed your mom_. I did this, and I'm facing the consequences. Why the fuck are you trying so hard to defend me?"

"Because you're my best friend, you fucking dumbass!"

Sal scoffed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be killed for what I've done."

Larry opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He struggled. Racked his brain. Shook his head, pulling at his own hair and growling at himself.

"Exactly." Sal lay down on his cot. "I deserve this, Lar. I know you feel otherwise, but it's just the facts." He sighed. "Twelve people are dead because of me. I did it for the right reasons, but what I did is just . . . unforgivable."

Larry's shoulders sank. He sat beside his friend, lazily running his fingers through his hair once more. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "I was there, Sal," he said. "I was there the whole time. I was watching as you killed everyone." He sniffled, more out of reflex than anything else. He could just barely feel his eyes welling with tears. "I don't know if you heard me, but I was begging you to stop, at first. But eventually . . ." He sighed as he wiped his eyes. "I realized that the goop all over them vanished when they died." A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "By the time you got to our parents, I kinda understood, y'know? It still hurt, but . . ." He bit his lip. "You had a reason. You did it, and that's, y'know, not exactly  _ideal_ for anyone involved, but I still don't think it's your fault." He turned around to glance at Sal. "I don't blame you. I get that you wanna hold yourself accountable, but you still don't deserve this." He paused. "None of us did."

Sal stared up at Larry for a moment with silent tears welling in his eyes. He turned away to face the wall again, this time removing his prosthetic and resting his head on his arm. "You're a fuckin' sap," he said quietly, doing his best to ignore the tears slowly making their way down his face.

Larry laughed a bit. "Yeah, okay. I guess that's fair."

 


End file.
